Roadtrip
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are going away for romantic vacation but actually begin while still on the road. Pinecest smut.


**Roadtrip**

"No! I don't wanna..." Mabel moaned as the shrill beeping of her phone's alarm woke her from her deep sleep. Rolling over and placing her arm over where Dipper should have been sleeping next to her, she was jolted awake when her arm didn't meet his warm skin, instead her arm flopped straight down to the matress. Her eyes now wide open, she sat up yawning and hit the snooze button on her phone to silence the alarm, turning around to leave her feet dangling off the bed, placing them in her bunny slippers. Making her way downstairs she found Dipper already washed and dressed stood in the kitchen pouring two mugs of coffee

"Morning beautiful" he smiled, turning around and handing Mabel one of the coffee mugs

"Morning handsome" she replied, kissing him gently "how long have you been awake?" She asked after taking a sip of her coffee

"Half an hour or so, I didn't wake you so I set your alarm to give you some extra beauty sleep, not that you need it" he winked at her, she giggled and blushed before announcing she was gonna go back upstairs and shower.

Dipper had just finished loading up his and Mabel's suitcases into the back of their car when she stepped out from their home allowing the chilly morning air to wake her up a bit more.

"You could have waited for me to help with those."

"It's alright, there was only the two of them, though if you want you can unload them once we get to Orlando" Dipper teased.

"Yew wouldn't make me dew all dat hard work all awone would yew?" Mabel asked, using her 'baby voice' that Dipper found so adorable.

"We'll see, we all ready to go?"

"I think so, you've got everything on you? Keys, wallet, phone?"

"Yep, you got all your stuff?"

"Uh huh"

"Right then Mrs. Pines... Let's go on vacation" Dipper beamed shutting the trunk down on the car, he walked round to the front of the car and opened Mabel's door for her before making his way over to the driver's side and getting in himself, plugging in his seat belt and starting the engine he then pulled away and began to drive off towards their vacation destination of Orlando, Florida. Once they were on the highway cruising towards Orlando Mabel turned the radio down and pulled a CD out from the glove compartment

"Can we put this on Dipper please?"

"What's on it?"

"You''ll see."

"Ugh, go on then." He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. She smiled as she placed the disc into the CD player and a familiar opening note hit their ears, Dipper turned to his twin and smirked

"Babba? Really Mabel?"

"Don't pretend like you don't remember all the words"

"So what if I do?"

"Come on, I know you Dipstick, you're just dying to sing along."

"I'm not singing alone"

"Okay, fine with me, we'll have a duet"

"Disco girl  
Coming through  
That girl is you  
Oh oh, oh ohhh" They began to sing, trying to make each other laugh by singing it in the silliest voices they could.

Mabel placed her hand on Dipper's thigh, he smiled as she gave him a quick squeeze before slowly sliding her hand up towards the waist band of his jeans. He glanced over at her wondering what she had in mind, without saying a word she unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand into his boxer shorts and began to fondle his balls. Dipper hitched his breath as skin met skin which made Mabel smirk as she began to gently massage his shaft, loving the feeling of him getting harder as she continued to tease him. She began to stroke and rub the length of his cock, making sure her hand covered every inch of Dipper's manhood. Dipper tried not to let Mabel's playing affect him while he was driving but the more she fondled him and played with him the harder it was for him to continue to drive normally. Spotting a quiet semi hidden lay by surrounded by trees Dipper turned off and parked up, making sure that he and Mabel couldn't be seen. Dipper pulled Mabel towards him and forcefully began to kiss her deeply and passionately before breaking it off to catch his breath. Mabel responded by letting go of Dipper's cock and shifting over so she was straddling him, re-engaging the kiss she let out a small moan as Dipper's tongue entered her mouth. Mabel pulled away slightly and began to gently bite Dipper's bottom lip

"Dipper I want you... Now!" Mabel demanded, breaking the kiss again and placing her hands over his chest.

"Get out the car" Dipper panted, Mabel did as she was told and once both were out of the car Dipper led her around to the front of the car, picked her up and sat her on the hood of the car. Mabel lay back on the hood as Dipper forced her legs apart, pulling her thong to one side he began to kiss and nip at Mabel's inner thigh, leaving a trail up to her wet snatch. Dipper planted a soft kiss on Mabel's clit which made Mabel gasp out in pleasure before he started to gently lick and kiss around her outer lips

"D-Dipper st-stop teas-teasing m-me" Mabel stuttered, Dipper obliged and entered her wet pussy with his tongue, making sure he had a taste of every inch of her. With his hands resting on her thighs it wasn't long before her body started to quiver in anticipation of an orgasm. He stopped what he was doing which caused Mabel to pout at him for denying her the climax she was so close to. Dipper ignored her as he pulled out a condom from his wallet, unwrapped it and quickly put it on

"Tell me what you want sis" he smirked at the look of frustration on Mabel's face

"Please Dipper... Fuck me... I need it... I need you!" She wined breathlessly, keeping the same smirk on his face Dipper guided his dick to the tip was brushing against Mabel's labia before entering her and beginning to thrust into her causing her to moan and whimper in extasy. Dipper picked up the pace causing Mabel's moans to get even louder.

"Di-Dipper... I'm gon- gonna gonna cu..." Mabel's sentence became a whimper as it was drowned out by the wave of euphoria that now swept over her entire body. Dipper thrust into her one last time as his own orgasm sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body. He pulled his now semi errect penis from her vagina, took the condom off, pulled his boxers and jeans back up and quickly dumped the condom down a nearby drain while Mabel got down from the hood of the car and straightened herself up before wrapping her arms around Dipper

"Ready to start the rest of our vacation?" she smiled, kissing him deeply. Dipper just nodded and led Mabel back towards the driver's side door

"I am but you can drive now" he winked at her.


End file.
